Big Bang Theory
by RainbowSparkles29
Summary: What if Penny had had a twin sister that preferred brains to brawn? And she was a big flirt, harboring a huge crush on Howard, Leonard, and Raj? Let's see as the color-changing eyed girl goes along with them, flirting and diving into experiments that make your head spin!(No flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed Warning: Eventual Polyamory relationship with lemon and limes)


There are some slight changes because I took some advice from one of my reviewers. The credit goes to a guest that had named themselves Flame, and I send my deepest thanks to you for allowing me to see that, yes, from the way I've painted Kurt, he would have acted this way instead.

Here are the translations for the following along with the spoken language:

 _Enchante_ _Mademoiselle_ : Delighted Miss (French)

 _Ravi d'ailleurs, Monsieur Howard_ : Delighted as well, Mister Howard (French)

 _Bon Douche_ : Good Shower (French)

 _Venite ad me_ : Come join me. (Latin)

Note: These are done with Google translate, so if you are fluent in any of these two languages, please correct me if I'm wrong.

* * *

Leonard and Sheldon climb the stairs, Sheldon looking down to pull out his keys from his pants pocket. Leonard walked a few steps forward, his full concentration now on the shapely blonde in jean shorts and small, pale blue shirt that showed her midriff. Her door was wide open, revealing an assortment of mess, unfamiliar music softly seeping out.

Leonard, no longer paying complete attention, walked halfway across the hallway before he realized what he was doing and stopped, a little startled to feel Sheldon's body heat behind him. "New neighbor?" He questioned Sheldon, getting a quick answer in response. "Evidently."

Leonard shifted slightly, "Significant improvement over the old one." Sheldon gave a silent snort, turning his blue eyes from the blonde to his roommate. "Two hundred pound transvestite with a skin condition? Yes, she is." In that moment, the bleach blonde woman looks up, coming into eye contact with Sheldon and Leonard.

"Oh," a bright smile blooms across her face, "hi." Leonard makes a shocked face, as though he wasn't expecting her to notice his presence. "Hi." Leonard feebly replies. "Hi." Sheldon gives his own greeting. "Hi." Leonard repeats, Sheldon echoing him a moment later, "Hi." The blonde loses her smile, it turn into a frown of confusion. "Hi?" She asks, not completely sure as to what was going to happen.

They both approach the open door, "We don't mean to interrupt, we live across the hall." The blonde makes a smile. "Oh, that's nice." She comments. Leonard, realizing what she might be thinking, immediately tried to rectify the situation. "We don't live together... we live together, but in separate..." he made a motion with his hands, "...heterosexual separate bedrooms."

"Oh, okay, well, I guess I'm your new neighbor, Penny." She steps forward, a smile on her face. "Leonard, Sheldon." He points to himself and then jabs his thumb to Sheldon. Before Penny can respond, a loud, slightly distorted crash came from the door directly across from the entrance, the door open to show part of a wall the same shade of white.

Penny turns, the smile sliding off her face, clumsily running to the room, dodging most of the semi-packed boxes sitting on the floor. She disappeared into the room, her voice echoing in the room with another voice entering the mix, this one much softer and harder to hear.

After a few moments of Leonard and Sheldon awkwardly standing outside the apartment, Sheldon and Leonard hear the sounds of footsteps. Out comes not only Penny with her hair disheveled, but a beautiful woman that makes Penny look like average.

The woman was an inch or so taller than Penny. She wore high-waisted shorts that ended just above mid-thigh, and a black, off-the-shoulder shirt with 'LOVE' written in skinny, white font. Her feet is clad in black gladiator sandals, a silver necklace with white gold diamonds on a circular disk, and her curly, gray ombre hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She had a tanned and toned figure, along with long legs. Her face is heart shaped, a sheepish smile on her face revealing dimples, a rounded chin, arched eyebrows, high cheekbones, a button nose, cupid bow lips, and enchanting eyes. Her eyes are large, almond shaped with thick, long lashes framing her changing eyes. The color itself seemed to change the longer you looked at them; as they were first a chocolate brown with amber streaks when the woman glanced at them, they were now chestnut brown at the top fading into an emerald green with gold blots spread across both colors as she walked closer.

Leonard watched her, mesmerized, and attempted to swallow. The woman smiled, revealing pearly white teeth that seemed to wink at him. The woman stopped in front of him, reaching out a hand to shake theirs. "Hello, Leonard and Sheldon." She glanced at both of them, her grin widening as Sheldon nodded that she was correct. "I'm Angelina, Penny's twin sister."

Leonard found that hard to believe, as Angelina was at least three times as gorgeous as Penny. "But you two can call me Angel, I don't really like my full name." She shook Sheldon's hand, her smile threatening to split her face in half when Leonard finally managed to drag up enough nerves to shake her hand.

"We'd love to keep talking, but we need to find someplace to eat." At this, Angel frowned, her smooth forehead creasing and plump lips pushing themselves out in an unconscious pout. Leonard stared for a few seconds before Angel's word finally set in. He held up the large, brown bag gripped tightly. "We brought home Indian food," he paused to gather his thoughts, "and, um, I know that moving can be stressful, and I find that when I'm undergoing stress, good food and company can have a comforting effect." He gave a lopsided smile, the bag still being held up.

Angel gave him a beaming smile when Leonard glanced at her, her eyes sparkling as she notices how shyly he looked away. "Also, curry is a natural laxative, and I don't have to tell you that a clean colon is... heh." He trailed off, giving a nervous smile before continuing. "One less thing to worry about." Sheldon, from where he had been standing patiently behind Leonard, finally spoke up.

"Leonard, I'm no expert here," Leonard's face adopted a rather sour expression at the reminder of his roommate. "But I believe in the context of a luncheon invitation, you might want to skip the reference to bowel movements." Leonard made a move to turn to Sheldon, but stopped midway, biting his upper lip and his tongue slid out.

Then Penny, finally understanding, asked what she now got. "Oh, you're inviting us over to eat?" Penny leaned slightly to the side to get a better look at their new neighbors. Leonard, glad that the blonde understood, smiled, his eyes crinkling up. "Well, yes." Penny, Angel could almost feel it, smiled as her eyes light up at the probability of free food. "Aw, that's so nice! We'd love too!" Penny stepped around her sister, already starting toward the door across the hall.

Angel, however, cleared her throat and looked at the glasses wearing neighbor. "Does the Indian food have any peanuts in it?" Angel asked, not wanting to irritate her extremely mild allergies. Unlike most, Angel can eat peanuts and peanut products, but her skin develops a bad rash and her face becomes rather itchy and red. It wasn't life threatening, but positively annoying and Angel didn't want to get puffy.

Leonard suddenly became slightly panicked; he didn't want the woman that made him stutter by being in the same room not be able to eat. "Uh, um, I d-don't think so." He says concernedly, thinking as fast as he could as his forehead creased. "No, we make sure to get Indian food without peanuts because one of our other friends might come over to steal it and have a reaction." Sheldon speaks up, saving his roommate from anymore embarrassed stuttering.

Angel smiled at the tall, Flash wearing shirt man with the prettiest blue eyes she's ever seen. "Well, isn't that just lucky for me?" Angel finally left her and her sister's apartment, turning to walk backwards to the other door. Her hair, Leonard noted dreamily, smelled not like the vanilla that Penny did, but a different mixture that he couldn't quiet place just yet.

Penny, whom had stopped by the elevator, questioned the males. "So, what do you do for fun around here?" Angel gained a curious expression to, walking backwards as her sister walked forward into their apartment. "Well," Sheldon said as Leonard and him started following Angel, "today we tried masturbating for money."

Angel's face scrunched up, but neither she nor Penny made a comment. Angel walked beside Leonard, coming to a stop as he laid his bag on his desk. "Make yourselves at home." He stated, expecting for the gray haired girl to go sit. Instead, she stepped closer, her body almost touching his, her warm breath sweeping across his face (and smelt like strawberries), as she spoke. "Thank you." She gave him yet another stunning smile as she backed away, leaving him breathless and more than a little turned on.

Leonard glanced in the opposite direction, shifting his stance to try hide anything that might be showing. He caught Sheldon's eyes, who made a show of mocking Angel's thank you, Leonard responding with his tongue sticking out.

Angel sat on the middle cushion of the couch, her blonde sister commenting on the whiteboard full of equations. "Wow, this looks like some serious stuff. Leonard, did you do this?" Angel felt herself grow angry with her sister, but hid it well. "Actually, that's my work." Sheldon walked briskly forward, halfway standing between his board and Penny, but still allowing her to see his work.

Angel tuned them out, not paying attention. After all, she wasn't really interested in the tall, odd man, even if he had the most mesmerizing blue eyes she's every had the luck to meet. No, she had her sights set on the bespectacled man with dark hair and a nervous stutter.

Speaking of said man, his voice appeared from behind her. "I have a board, if you like boards, here's my board." He stared at Penny, jabbing a thumb at said board next to him. Penny, always the easy one to impress, smiled even more. "Holey Smokes." Angel tuned them out again, having no desire to listen to her sister chat up their next door neighbor. However, a sudden dip in the couch broke Angel out of her bubble, causing her to look over to see her sister sitting, hungry eyes set on the food in front of her.

Angel glared at her sister, going to poke her the moment that she opens her mouth. "Do you guys mind if I start?" She interrupted their argument, pointing at the food. Angel privately couldn't fault her for that, as it had been almost twenty-four hours since they had a proper meal, as muffins and granola bars could hardly be called sustaining.

"Uh, Penny," Sheldon stepped close enough to touch the couch, "that's where I sit." Penny gave him a smile, "Sit next to me," and pointed to the chair to her left. Sheldon made a face, "Noo, I sit there." Angel could understand this, as she had a few O.C.D. tendencies, but her sister didn't get it. "What's the difference?" Sheldon, seemingly offended, echoed her question. "What's the difference?" Leonard, who had gone to sit down, muttered, "Here we go."

That seemed to be Sheldon's cue for starting, what appeared to be, a well rehearsed lecture on why 'his spot' was the best out of the entire apartment.

"In the winter, that seat is closest to the radiator to remain warm, yet not so close to cause perspiration; in the summer, it's directly in the path of a cross breeze, created by opening windows there and there," he points to both of the windows. "It faces the television at angle that's neither direct, thus discouraging conversation, nor far-wide as to create a parallax distortion. I could go on, but I think I've made my point."

Angel nodded seriously, completing understanding that 'his spot' sounded absolutely perfect. Penny, too, seemed to understand enough that he was particularly attached to his spot, almost as much as her sister was to the new mattress she had bought. "Do you want me to move?"

"Well..." Sheldon started, but was stopped as Leonard, whose voice seemed to take on a hint of begging, spoke up, "Just sit somewhere else." Sheldon looked like he wanted to protest, but stayed silent all the same.

"Fine." He relented, walking from behind the couch to Leonard's chair, then to the wooden chair around the glass table, and finally walking over to the edge of the couch. "Sheldon, sit!" Leonard ordered, all three of them watching as Sheldon plopped himself onto the cushion, looking obviously uncomfortable. Angel thought of offering up her spot to attempt to make it less straining, but kept quiet as she doubted it would help.

"Ah." Sheldon commented. Leonard leaned forward, "Well, this is nice," he picked up some utensils and leaned back, "We don't have a lot of company over." The rest of the group also began to pick up food, Sheldon piping up to correct his friend. "That's not true; Koothrappali and Wolowitz come over all the time." Leonard stared at his food, "Yes, I know, but..." He mumbled the rest of his sentence.

"Tuesday night we played Klingon Boggle until one in the morning." Leonard seemed desperate and regretting his initial conversation starter. "Yeah, I remember." Sheldon continued, "I resent you saying we don't have a lot of company over." Leonard, now obviously irritated, "I'm sorry." Sheldon started to say something else social but Leonard was talking again. "I said I'm sorry!"

Both Angel and Penny kept their mouths shut, listening but not contributing. Neither of them said anything about the Klingon Boggle, as they both knew of it from one of Angel's past boyfriends. "That's probably enough about us, tell us about you." Leonard spoke up, directing his sentence to the twins.

Penny allowed Angel to start first, as she currently had a mouth of food to finish. "Me first?" Penny nodded, "Okay. I love steak, I'm get told that I'm great at cooking; I am currently writing a novel, I play three instruments, and I can sing." Penny had finally finished her food and now took up her turn. "I'm a Sagittarius, which probably tells you more that you need to know." Sheldon began to speak up, but a scathing look from Leonard kept him quiet. "I'm a vegetarian, except for the occasional fish, and steak; I _love_ steak!"

Angel shook her head, having given up on trying to convince her sister that eating meat means she isn't a vegan. "What about a job?" Leonard asked. "I work at the Cheese Cake Factory, and my sister is going to start working at some university soon." Leonard smiled politely. "Oh, I love cheese cake."

Angel could almost countdown on her fingers as Sheldon contradicted his sentence. "You're lactose intolerant." Leonard glared at his food. "I don't eat it, I just think it's a good idea." Leonard's voice rose in volume, not quite shouting, but almost. "Oh, anyways, I'm writing this screen-play. It's about this sensitive girl who comes to LA from Lincoln, Nebraska to become an actress but winds up working at the Cheese Cake Factory." Leonard leaned forward, "Oh, so it's based on your life?" He asked, his tone filled with interest.

Angel smiles wryly, "No, we're from Omaha." Her tone of voice is sarcastic and dry, causing the corner of Leonard's lip to quirk up as Penny shoots an annoyed glare at her sister. Leonard nodded, as though that made sense and wasn't at _all_ a coincidence. "Well, if that was a movie, I'd go see it." Penny leaned forward, an eager smile on her face. "I know right!" Leonard beamed proudly.

"Let's see, what else? I guess that's about it; that's the life of Penny." She sat straight, fake smile plastered on her face, while Angel loaded up another fork of food, chewing with her mouth shut. "Well, that sounds wonderful!" Leonard cheered. Penny nodded, the fake smile dropping. "It was," she nodded, "until I fell in love with a jerk." She began tearing up, fanning her face in an attempt to keep her mascara from running, but soon dropping her face into her hands.

Angel sighed, having put up with her sister's bipolar-like mood swings. She began rubbing small, soothing circles on Penny's back, using the other hand to squeeze her shoulder sympathetically. "God, four years I've lived with him, four years; that's, like, as long as high school!" She cried, finally lifting her face from her hands. "It took you four years to get through high school?" Sheldon questioned, his voice not hiding the shock and disbelief.

"I just, I can't believe I trusted him!" Penny got up, walking to the kitchen. Sheldon jumped across Angel, dropping into his stop with a look of intense relief. Penny blew her nose, unaware of Leonard whispering to Sheldon. "Should I say something; I feel like I should say something." Sheldon shook his head, "You? No, you'll only make it worse."

Before he could respond, Penny was talking once more. "And you know what the worse part is? Even though I hate his lying, cheating guts," her voice began to crack even more, "I still love him. Is that crazy?" Penny looked over at the three people. Sheldon, ever the honest one, responded bluntly, "Yes." Leonard turned to him, "No, it's not crazy. It's, uh, it's a paradox." Angel wisely said nothing, listening as Leonard attempted in vain to comfort her sister.

Don't get her wrong, Angel was sympathetic to her sister's feelings, but this had happened a little under a month and a half ago, and her ex didn't even cheat. The ex in question had been caught talking to a tall, model-like woman with pretty hair about something. They had hugged good-bye, and Penny had blown up over it.

Angel, who had been living nearby, went over there to find out the whole story, and it was simple: Penny's ex had been trying to convince his cousin, a model, to allow Penny the chance to get a shoot to be a model. Penny, of course, didn't listen and insisted that he was lying, and refused to even see him. Angel relayed this back to the ex, and he got angry and bitter, him, too, refusing to have anything to do with Penny.

Angel was shaken out her memories when Sheldon and Leonard repeating 'no' to one another in different tones. "The showers right down the hall." He pointed to the hallway. _Oh._ Angel thought, _they're letting her use their shower._ Penny smiled at Leonard, who turned to Angel. "You can use it too, Angel." The radiant, if somewhat shocked, smile he got in return made his cheeks turn pink. "Thanks. You guys are really sweet."

Penny nodded, turning to go down the hallway to the bathroom. "You go ahead, Penny, I'm going to get us some clothes." Angel told the blonde, walking out the apartment to her own. Angel went to a box full of her sister's clothes, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark pink t-shirt, along with an extra ponytail. For herself, she pulled out a black muscle tank, dark gray stars and a crescent moon and the words 'Moon & Stars' written in small, white letters, black, distressed shorts, and black ankle boots with black tights.

She hurried to get back to her new- dare she say it- friends' apartment. Upon entering, she saw Sheldon and Leonard standing near the fridge, bottles holding light, creamy amber liquid that Angel was positive was simply cream soda. "Hey, guys!" Angel waved her hand, speed walking to the bathroom.

She couldn't open the door herself because if she did, the clothes would fall to the floor. Angel bumped her hip against the door, stepping back as she spied her sister's figure approaching the door. Penny opened the door, half naked with only her underwear and bra on. Angel stepped in, kicking the door shut with her foot, and proceeded to drop the two armful of clothes- separated- onto the shelf full of towels.

Angel began to strip, all the way down to her underwear and bra, before Penny spoke up. "I'm going to ask Leonard how I can switch it to shower, be right back." Before Penny could even grab a towel to wrap around herself, Angel was protesting. "I'll go do that." Ignoring the smirk on Penny's face, Angel wrapped a white towel around her body, opening the door and stepping out, quietly shutting the door.

Angel took a deep breath, attempting to calm her racing heartbeat.

So, mustering up her courage, Angel entered the entry to the living room, speaking before she even entered. "Hey, Leonard, is there a trick to getting the water to switch to shower?" Angel finally looked up from where she had been looking on the ground, only to be greeted with not only the cute scientist with dorky glasses and tall, blued Flash, but also a thin, pale guy with loud clothing and a Beetles hair cut, along with a guy roughly the same height as her that appeared Indian.

"Oh, sorry." Angel could feel the blush, large and hot, spread across her face as her eyes darted to the floor, unconsciously biting her lip.

*P.O.V. switch to the guys minus Sheldon*

Rajesh Koothrappali stared at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his entire life. She had long, curly hair that started as black and turned gray the further it went down, with long legs and a face that seemed to be sculpted by the gods: high cheekbones, plump lips, and eyes that shined with shyness.

It wasn't until Raj noticed that she was only wearing a towel that was too small, that Raj felt his pants tighten a little. The towel wasn't able to fully wrap around her chest, so the inch of skin that showed reveal a dark purple with bright red lace overflowing at the towel's edge. The small inch of skin at the top ended up growing until the entire side facing him was showing the side of her stomach, which lead to a pair of panties in the style of shorts with red lace, curving outward in a vain attempt to cover her rather large bum.

Once he finally realized how rude he was being, Raj lifted his dark eyes to her face. But that turned out to be a mistake because her biting her lip just made his unbearably tight.

Howard Wolowitz gaped opened mouth and the tanned woman with her bra straps showing. He gave a silent groan of want as she blushed, finding the red stain incredibly sexy. The hand holding the towel was pressing tightly against her chest, allowing them to appear larger than they already were, and the towel hitched itself up with the deep breath she took, allowing him to see dark purple cloth with red lace peeking out just enough to tease him.

Leonard managed to keep his mouth shut, but his dark brown eyes wandered shamelessly over her figure. He finally noticed her underwear just barely past her towel, he thanked every deity he knew of for getting those towels. His pants tightened, applying an almost painful pressure to his crotch as it attempted to break free of its restraints.

 _"Enchante_ _Mademoiselle_. Howard Wolowitz, Cal-Tech department of Applied Physics. You may be familiar with some of my work, it's currently orbiting Jupiter's largest moon taking high-resolution digital photographs." Howard spoke, voice leaking confidence as he put his right hand on his hip, using his left hand to lean slightly against the wooden pillar.

Angel, who had finally looked up, beamed at him with a smile on her face. This guy was just as cute as Leonard and that Indian fellow over there, and here he was, flirting with her! " _Ravi d'ailleurs, Monsieur Howard_ _._ I'm Angelina, but you can all call me Angel, and I'm very familiar with your work." She stepped forward, mind now focused on getting to know the cute engineer in front of her better.

Howard blushed, but managed to keep his eyes from wandering to the large mounds of flesh in front of him, focusing on her unique eyes instead. "You speak French?" Howard questioned, it was rare he met someone who could speak another language besides the more common Spanish. Angel smiled widely at him, "Yes, in fact, I speak ten different languages, American Sign Language not included."

He was shocked. Not only was this young woman stunning, but she knew of his work and could speak more languages than him! "Come on, Angel, I'll show you the trick with the shower." Leonard brushed passed Howard, going to walk down the hall. "Okay." Angel agreed, following him.

Howard, before they could go more than a few steps, spoke up in French again. "Bon Douche!" He told her, hoping to delay her for a few seconds more. She turned around, a smirk on her lips as she answered back in a language he didn't know. _"_." She turned back around and left, Leonard trailing after.

She opens the door for Leonard, allowing him to go first. When she glances behind her, she sees Howard staring at her legs. She winks at him, a coy smirk curving her lips, and walks in the bathroom.

Leonard walks over to the shower, pulling hard on the thing before it finally gave in, lifting up for the shower head to release the water. "There you go, I'm sorry, it gets stuck sometimes." Penny thanks him, stepping in before removing her towel and tossing it over the shower rod.

He turns to leave, but a hand on his elbow stops him. He looks behind him, fighting a blush as he gets a good look at a semi-nude Angel. She had on dark purple boy shorts with bright red lace, the top hem only going up to cover below her hips, allowing him to see a dark blue tattoo on her right hip bone. Her bra was large, the same shade of dark purple with bright red lace, but this time, there was a red bow just between her breasts.

"Can you unhook this for me? I usually get Penny to do it, but she's already in the shower." Angel asks him, removing her hand from him to cup her bra, indicating that. Leonard swallowed, nodding. The smile that she gives him makes him feel a little dizzy, but otherwise fine. She turned around, using her hands to gather all of her hair out of his way.

Leonard lifts shaking hands, his peach colored fingers brushing against her back. It takes him a few tries, but he soon manages to do the first to rows of hooks, the third row the only thing keeping her bra from falling. He unhooks it, hands falling uselessly to his side when he released the straps. Her bra fell to the floor, hitting it soundlessly. Angel speaks up after a moment, "Thank you, Leonard." He nods, but before he can leave, Penny's voice stops him.

"Um, Leonard, can I ask you a favor?" Leonard stares at the still figure of Angel, her hair on her back with her arms forward, as though reaching for something, and the sides of her breasts being shown to him. "A favor? Sure, you could ask me a favor." Leonard agreed quickly.

"It's okay if you say no." Her voice drifted to his ears. But his eyes stayed glued on Angel's backside, watching as she bent over. "Oh, I'll probably say yes." He felt his pants tighten as Angel tied her hair up in a ponytail. "It's just not the kind of thing you ask a guy you just met." Angel dropped her hair, allowing it to fall down to her hips as she patiently waited her sister to get down talking to Leonard.

"Wow."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Angel smiled at the dark skinned man on her left. "So you work at the university with Leonard and Sheldon?" Angel asked, running a hand through her damp hair to remove strands from her face. Penny sat on the other side of the dark skinned man, who Angel vaguely recalled as Raj.

"Do you speak English?" Penny asked him, making Angel mentally scoff. If he couldn't speak English, how was he going to understand her question of it? Raj didn't answer, dropping a fork of food into his mouth and chewed. Before Angel could do anything, Howard sat next to her, two juice boxes in his hands. "He can speak English, he just can't speak to women."

Penny turned from Raj, looking at Howard. Angel turned as well, her knee brushing against his knee from he sat on the arm rest. "Really? Why?" Howard made a light scoff noise, a look of mock disbelief on his face as he answered. "He's kind of a nerd."

He held out the juice box to Angel, a charming smile on his lips as he spoke in a smooth voice. "Juice Box?" Angel smiled broadly at him, taking the juice box as she sipped it, pulling it slightly away from her mouth to lick her lips. "Thanks, Howard." Angel tells him, running her hand through her hair yet again.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Angel watches the screen as Howard talks about his character and tiger, Buttons. She is standing between Raj and Howard, leaning forward and watching just above his shoulder. Her breath, warm and still smelling of strawberries, continually hits the side of his face.

"Anyway, if you had your own game characters we could hang out, maybe go on a quest." Howard glanced at Penny, then looked at Angel's face, so close to his that if he turns a few degrees, he'd kiss her right on the lips. "Uh, sounds interesting." Penny responded, hesitating at first.

"I'd love too!" Angel whispered excitedly, smiling as she stood up, stretching her arms to work out any kinks. Unknown to her, Raj and Howard was blatantly staring at her chest, watching it almost bounces as she stretched and took deep, steady breaths. Angel walked over to Penny, both of them heading to the couch to sit down on.

Before they could sit down, the front door opened, revealing a pair of roommates struggling to carry in the T.V. "We're home." Leonard announced, a grin on his face. Angel rushed forward, worry plastered across her face. "Do you guys want some help?" Angel questioned them. Leonard shook his head as he and Sheldon managed to carefully set the television behind the couch. "Well, your ex-boyfriend sends his regards."

Angel smiled, enthralled that Kurt wasn't angry enough at Penny to mess with her newly found crush and his roommate. "Really, thank you so much." Penny thanked them, moving forward to give both of them a hug. Angel followed Penny, giving Leonard a kiss on each cheeks. Of course, when she got to Sheldon she gave him a hug and touched the side of her cheek to each of his.

When she had taken a year and a half for a break, she had traveled across the world, living in France for a while. There, she learned two different types of kisses: the first was the standard, a kiss on each cheek, but the other was for rather mysophobia people. It was just as much of a greeting\thank you, but cutting down on the germs by a half.

"Why don't you put some clothes on, I'll get my purse and dinner is on me, okay?" Penny told them. "Really? Great!" Leonard spoke up excitedly, a grin on his face. "Thank you." Sheldon replies as well, giving a quick, fleeting smile.

Angel and Penny left them to get ready, closing the door behind them to go get whatever they needed, done. Angel went to apply some lip balm, a little mascara, and a squirt of her signature perfume: Woody. It is a combination of woodsy, moss, and foresty scents that Angel adored.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Angel, Penny, Raj, and Howard all sat in the back, tightly squeezed into the small space; Sheldon in the front seat with Leonard driving. Penny was the one actually sitting on the seat with Angel sitting on both Penny's and Howard's laps. She was leaning back just in between them, and accidentally jumping when they occasionally hit a speed bump.

"Is Thai food okay with you, Penny, Angel?" Penny shot him a smile, Angel nodding with a soft, "Sure." Sheldon, obviously, added in his protest. "We can't have Thai food; we had Indian for lunch." At that, Angel could understand, so she was going to allow them to figure it out. She was positive that it wouldn't have any peanuts, as both she and Howard was allergic.

"So?" Penny questioned, unaware that she was about to receive a lecture. "They would be gastronomically redundant." He turned to Leonard, "I can see we're going to have to spell out everything for this girl."

Angel turned to Raj, leaning forward enough to see him. "Any ideas, Raj?" She asked in a teasing tone, the corners of her lips quirking up. He simply stares at her with a worried expression on his face.

Howard leans forward, talking to Leonard. "Turn left on Lake Street and head up to Colorado. I know a wonderful little sushi bar that has karaoke." Angel smiled at him, "That sounds like fun!" She exclaimed, leaning back against the seat. Howard, after a moment's pause, starts singing, not looking at the either of the women.

Angel smiled, amused by his actions. She paused for a moment, before swiftly, and carefully, sliding over. She is now sitting completely on Raj's lap, snuggling downward as she watches the confusion on Howard's and Penny's face, with a dash of anger-mixed-jealousy on Leonard's.

Even though she could feel Raj squirm under her, she refused to move. Angel leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder as she relaxed. Raj sat stiffly, unsure as to what to do. Angel turned her head slightly, lips a hair's distance away from his jaw. "Don't be so tense, I don't bite." She moved her lips to his ear. "Unless you want me to, of course."

Angel giggled at the blush splattered across his cheeks. She pecks his cheek, snuggling down even further, stifling another giggle as she feels him harden beneath her. She simply adored messing with these guys; especially Raj, he seemed absolutely adorable and she couldn't resist.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy, and please review! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters expect for Angel, and all credit of the Big Bang Theory goes to the writers\creators. I don't make any money off this, and I'm 100% sure I won't. Until next time, adios Seniors and Seniorities.


End file.
